Enji Todoroki
in }} |romaji = Todoroki Enji |alias = |birthday = August 8 |age = 43 (Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals) 45 (First Appearance) 46 (Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |gender = Male |height = 195 cm (6' 4¾") |weight = 118 kg |hair = Crimson |eye = Turquoise |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Hellflame |status = Alive |birthplace = Near |family = Rei Todoroki (Wife) Fuyumi Todoroki (Daughter) Toya Todoroki (Son) Natsuo Todoroki (Son) Shoto Todoroki (Son) |occupation = Pro Hero |teams = Hideout Raid Team |fightingstyle = Close Combat |debut = Chapter 1 (Background) Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 28 (First True Appearance) Chapter 6+α (Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals) |debutanime = Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 17 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |''Todoroki Enji''}}, also known as , is the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and the father of Shoto Todoroki. Following All Might's retirement, Enji temporarily became the No. 1 Hero after being the No. 2 Hero for a very long time and after the latest JP Hero Billboards Chart announcement, officially became the No. 1 Hero. Appearance Enji is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short and spiky, crimson hair with turquoise eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he turns off his flames on his face voluntarily, his stubble shows. Endeavor's Hero Costume is comprised of a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms, and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a make-shift domino mask, and his boots appear to be made of flames as well. He sports white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side. After officially becoming the No. 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor's costume has been upgraded. His bracers have been redesigned to look more sharp and armor-like, and they now completely encase his arms. On the back of his hands, are grill hand guards which have a set of holes to flush a torrent of flames out the back of his hands if needed, & his fingers are exposed from the base knuckles. His bodysuit now has large stripes running across his torso, which are completely engulfed in his flames. Endeavor also added shoulder pads and a new belt, which appear to be made of the same material as his bracers. His belt is a stylized kanji for . During his battle against High-End, Endeavor's left side of his face was greatly damaged after being hit by a surprise attack. After receiving surgery and being healed by Recovery Girl's quirk, his eye was shown to be alright though he now has a large, jagged scar reaching from his hairline all the way down to his chin. Gallery Endeavor.png|Endeavor in the manga. Endeavor's scar.png|Endeavor's scar from his battle with High End Personality Enji has been described by his son as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his goal to surpass All Might. His desire to surpass the number one hero has driven him in family matters too, having "created" his children in hopes of having an offspring that could surpass All Might. This drive has followed him his entire life, and repeated failure has plagued him from a young age. He had no interest in the title or the fame of the position, instead wanting to have earned it on merit and ability. This divide in ability and ambition influenced his adult life and decisions regarding his family. Some signs of regret are shown when he contemplates on how his ambition drove his family life into pressure and abuse. Endeavor constantly pushes Shoto to try and surpass both himself and All Might so he can achieve his own goal of becoming the best. This ambition can be seen in how he ignores the rest of his children and focuses only on Shoto while preventing him from interacting with his siblings. He appeared proud of Shoto when he used his flame side during the U.A. Sports Festival, and when he chose Endeavor's agency for workplace training. 220px|thumb|Endeavor's furious reaction to All Might's retirement. Enji has a bad temper which has been demonstrated on several occasions such as when he saw All Might's true form and shouted in rage at the number 1 hero for hiding such a state, angered that his lifelong goal seemed so pitiful. This was shown again after All Might was forced into retirement and Endeavor would be given the No. 1 spot by default. He destroyed his training hall, furious he was being put into the No. 1 spot without having earned it himself. Then storming off and demanding Hawks foot the bill for the meal they shared after believing he had wasted his time. Endeavor's behavior does not go unnoticed by the public, his dismissive and aggressive behavior is a selling point to his fans. While he is a hero and possesses an amount of supporters, there are those in the public who recognize his less charismatic nature and comparing him to All Might brings doubt to the position of No. 1. According to Present Mic, Endeavor is usually not a sociable person. Despite this, his competence at solving crimes and defeating villains is unquestioned, with Endeavor having dedicated his life to studying and training to attain the top spot of the Hero rankings. During Shoto's retake of the Hero License exam, Endeavor asks All Might for advice on what it means to be a Symbol of Peace, showing a rather calm expression towards the former No.1 Hero instead of dismissing him and his advice as usual. After hearing All Might's response, Endeavor accepts this information, and resolves to work towards that ideal. After Shoto gets his hero license, Endeavor tells him how he is proud of his son and vows to become a proper father and a better hero, much to Shoto's happiness. He is also shown to be more respectful of Shoto's boundaries, having backed down from physical contact after Shoto knocked him away. During the Hero Ranking Ceremony Endeavor is shown to be more dedicated to the goal of becoming worthy of the No. 1 rank and the new symbol of peace. It also appears Enji has come to see the effects that his personality had on his family. He seems to want make up for it as he sent his estranged wife a flower that she liked and secretly visits her. When confronted about his change from his second son, Enji remained calm in the face of the rants and simply told him that he was going to atone for his past which caught the latter off-guard. He even admitted to his daughter that he said the wrong words to Natsuo. Abilities Overall Abilities: Endeavor was ranked second of Japan's heroes, before taking the spot of Number 1 after All Might's retirement. As he is ranked very highly, Endeavor is an immensely powerful hero, which has been proven in his fight against the League of Villains. Endeavor is able to take on and defeat several Nomus without sustaining any damage, for which he is praised by the likes of even All For One, Japan's most powerful villain. During his fight with High-End, he is able to damage and outmaneuver the creature, overwhelming him in combat despite having the physical disadvantage and ultimately defeat him with the help of Hawks. Enhanced Strength: After years of physical training, Enji eventually possesses incredible physical strength, however despite that his strength is not at the level of All Might, the force behind his punch was strong enough so to break apart Nomu's arm with only one punch. Enhanced Durability: Endeavor possesses incredible durability which is seen when he is able to withstand being thrown into multiple buildings in his battle against High-End. Enhanced Pain Tolerance: Endeavor is far more resistant to pain than the average Pro Hero, as seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from High-End and long after his body should have been unable to move. Indomitable Will of Fire: One of Endeavor's most prominent traits is his ability to never give up regardless, befitting of his hero name. This was shown in two instants where he continues to bridge the gap between him and All Might regardless of the differences in their abilities, and continues to push past his limits and injuries in his battle against High-End. Keen Intellect: Enji has extraordinary intelligence, having used it to tally up the most resolved criminal cases in history. He has very keen deductive skills, shown when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk that stacks up to All Might's after only seeing it used briefly. In combat, he was able to swiftly decide that the best course of action would be to carbonize Nomu's cells in order to prevent regeneration. Throughout his battle against High-End, Enji display more of his intelligence as he analyze the situation against the Nomu while simultaneously fighting it. Quirk thumb|220px|Endeavor generating flames. : Enji's Quirk allows him to produce and manipulate fire at will. His pyrokinetic abilities give him a wide array of both offensive and defensive techniques. He appears to be immune to other flames, and can easily control the shape and temperature of the blaze as well. His level of control enables Endeavor to utilize his flames in unorthodox ways, such as concentrating flames and heat to his feet to achieve limited flight. However, using too much of his power can deplete his stamina and ruin his physical functions. Super Moves * : This attack allows Endeavor to shoot a blast of fire at his desired target. This attack is quite powerful, as it damaged High-End, and sent him flying out of the building. According to Endeavor, this attack cannot be used too much as it heats up his body a lot. * : This attack allows Endeavor to send out long, thin blasts of fire out of the tips of his fingers which he can use to cut through this target. He is able to slice the top half of a skyscraper into many pieces using this attack. Like before, this attack cannot be used too much. * : This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of fire from his entire body that is able to vaporize his target. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Enji's name contains the kanji for , , and , which is also a common component of male names. *Enji's blood type is AB, while his son's is O. For that to be possible, Enji must have a rare genetic mutation known as , the only genetically possible way for an AB blood type person to have a child with O blood type. *While most people have to deal with some sort of physical recoil from overusing their Quirk, Enji is always seen with his Quirk activated meaning the hot flames do not affect his body at all, alluding to the fact that they are not normal flames but ones that he can delicately control. **Despite having demonstrated that he is unaffected by flames, Endeavor is ironically not immune to heatstroke, shown as he takes care not to overuse his powers and raise his body temperature by too much. *Enji 's favorite food is kuzumochi. *In the original concept, he was an instructor at U.A. High School. This concept was discarded, due to it shifting the balance of power towards the protagonists too much, as having both the 1st and 2nd ranking hero in the protagonist's side would mean most conflicts would be easy to deal with. Quotes *(To Shoto Todoroki about using the fire half of his Quirk) "So you've finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent!! It all starts now for you! With my blood pumping through your veins, you will surpass me...you will fulfill my ambitions!!" *(To High-End during their fight) "I've hated this school credo for as long as I can remember! PLUS ULTRA; PROMINENCE BURN!" References Site Navigation it:Enji Todoroki pl:Enji Todoroki es:Enji Todoroki ru:Энджи Тодороки Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Fathers Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:U.A. Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Endeavor's Hero Agency Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Emitters Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Characters from Shizuoka